Kamingeschichten Oneshot Sammlung ua zur Reika Serie
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: One Shot Sammlung. Spannend, lustig, ob kurz oder lang, je nach Begebenheit. Abenteuer aus der Jugend einiger Hundedämonen, die immerhin viel erlebt hatten. Vielleicht gab es in Sesshomarus Kindheit oder Jugend nette Begebenheiten. Bei Geschichten über Inu no Taishou, seine Gegner, Freunde oder Familienmitgliedern wird es nie Langweilig. Es handelt sich um eigenständige Geschichten
1. Prolog Die Idee nimmt ihren Anfang

One Shout Sammlung. Früher gab es noch kein Fernsehen und was tat man dann. Man setzte sich an den Kamin, las ein gutes Buch oder erzählte sich Geschichten. Spannend, lustig, ob kurz oder lang, je nach Begebenheit.  
Abenteuer aus der Jugend einiger Hundedämonen, die immerhin viel erlebt hatten. Bei Geschichten über Inu no Taisho, seine Gegner, Freunde oder Familienmitgliedern wird es nie langweilig

**Kamingeschichten Oneshouts Sammlung Reika Serie**

Hier an dieser Stelle werde ich alle Abenteuer und Begebenheiten posten, die in meiner Reika Serie keinen Platz finden, damit ich dort nicht zu sehr ausschweife. Jedes Kapitel wird ein abgeschlossener Oneshout sein. Falls es aufgrund der Länge nötig ist ein Zweiteiler zu schreiben, wird das im Kapitelnamen ersichtlich sein.  
Auch wenn längere Zeit nichts Neues kommt, so denke ich das sich im Laufe der Zeit bestimmt so einiges ansammeln wird. Dämonen werden immerhin sehr alt ;)  
Ob das Rating später hochgesetzt wird, kommt auf die Geschichten an.

**Prolog Die Idee nimmt ihren Anfang**

An einem der Abende betrat General Naoki die Bibliothek. Doch wie er gleich feststellte, war er nicht der Einzige im Raum. Die beiden Tigerdämonen, Lord Yagos Söhne waren ebenfalls schon hier. Die Brüder unterhielten sich über ihren Vater und stellten dabei einige Vermutungen an. Später wechselten sie das Thema und sprachen über alltägliche Dinge. Auch wenn der General sehr beschäftigt tat, so hörte er ihnen eine Weile zu und beobachtete sie.  
Irgendwann schweiften die Gedanken des Generals zu seiner eigenen Vergangenheit ab. Vom Tag seiner Geburt an war Inu no Taisho, sein Bruder an seiner Seite, besuchte ihn oft und kümmerte sich nicht nur um den Welpen, sondern auch um Naokis Mutter.  
Gerade stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob sein Bruder auch dann noch so viel Zeit für den Jüngeren aufgewendet hätte, wenn er nur ein Bastard gewesen wäre.  
So wie der Daiyoukai Inu no Taisho in Erinnerung hatte, vermutlich. Der ehemalige Herr des Westens hatte immer ein großes Herz und hatte sich um die belange Vieler gekümmert. Wenn jemand auf seinen Land zu schaden gekommen war, ging Inu no Taisho gnadenlos gegen den Schuldigen vor.  
Einer dieser Überfälle war der Grund für Kazimirs Existenz.  
Lord Yago der Tigerdämon war vor etwa 1000 Jahren aus Sibirien ausgewandert und hatte sich im Norden Japans niedergelassen. So traf er dann auch auf die Hundedämonen des westlichen Reiches. Vor 450 Jahren war Lord Yago zu Besuch im westlichen Schloss. Auf seiner Rückreise kam es dann zu einem Überfall.  
Jetzt unterbrach Naoki seine Gedanken und stand auf. Er ging einige Schritte bis zu dem Ort, wo Bilder an der Wand hingen. Die meisten befanden sich zwar in der Ahnengalerie aber zwei hingen auch hier in der Bibliothek. Nur wenige Youkai im Schloss wußten das hinter den Gemälden Geheimverstecke verborgen waren, wo wichtige Papiere aufbewahrt wurden.

Nun stand der General vor dem Bild seines Vater und betrachtete es eine ganze Weile. Dann sagte er plötzlich hinein in die Stille des Raumes:" Mein Bruder hat mir oft von meinem Vater erzählt, sonst wüßte ich kaum etwas. Sehr gern hätte ich ihn gekannt."  
Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich zu den beiden Tigern.  
" An den Tag, als ihr beide geboren wurdet, war ich ebenfalls im nördlichen Reich. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut erinnern, wie nervös Yago war. Welcher Youkai wurde schon an einem Tag zweifacher Vater von zwei verschiedenen Wesen.  
Auch wenn Prinz Faruk eher geboren wurde, so war es doch Kazimir den euer Vater zuerst im Arm hielt. Er war so stolz auf seinen jüngeren Sohn das er sogar vergaß Faruk einen Namen zugeben."  
" Warum sollte Vater stolz auf mich gewesen sein, ich bin doch nur der Sohn einer Hofdame, einer Verräterin.", fragte Kazimir ungläubig.  
Deshalb erklärte Naoki:" Weil der Heiler zu deinem Vater sagte, du wärst zu hartnäckig um auf die Welt zukommen. Du hattest schon als ungeborenes Wesen deiner Mutter einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht."  
Nur ganz kurz dachte der jüngere Prinz darüber nach. Dann fragte er beinahe schockiert:" Heißt das damit habe ich den Tod meiner Mutter verursacht."  
" Deine Mutter hat ihren Tod an dem Tag besiegelt, als du gezeugt wurdest. Der einzige Grund warum sie noch solange leben durfte warst du. Weil Yago dich wollte.", erklärte der General an Kazimir gewandt.  
Jetzt berichtete Faruk:" Über die ganze Angelegenheit wissen wir eigentlich wenig. Selbst unsere Mutter mußte schweigen." Gleich danach äußerte er ein Anliegen:" Würdet ihr uns davon erzählen. Vielleicht verstehen wir Vater dann besser."  
Da auch Kazimir sich der Bitte anschloss, zögerte Naoki nicht und kam dem nach.

Hätte er gewußt, dass dies der Anfang vieler Abende war an dem er Geschichten erzählen mußte, vermutlich hätte er sich nie darauf eingelassen. Bald schon sollte sich herausstellen das Naoki ein Talent hatte wahre Erlebnisse in spannende Geschichten zu verwandeln, ohne sie auszuschmücken oder etwas hinzuzudichten.  
Der General war ein begnadeter Erzähler.  
Die Zuhörer, Familienmitglieder oder enge Freunde versammelten sich in dem kleinen Saloon. Während draußen stürmische Winde durch das Gebirge brausten, saßen alle gespannt vor dem kuschligen Kaminfeuer und lauschten geduldig den Erzählungen.  
Und so beginnt es...

1. One Shout - Lord Yagos Söhne


	2. Lord Yagos Söhne

Kleine Anmerkung: Der Herr der Pantherdämonen wurde von Inu no Taisho bekämpft und besiegt. Im Anime heißt es das Sessy an dem Krieg nicht teilgenommen hat, weil er noch zu jung war( war das so grübel *). Ich datiere die Geschichte mal ca 450 Jahre vor Narakus Vernichtung

Lord Yagos Söhne

Im Schloss des Westens.

Lord Yago, ein Tigerdämon, Herr der nördlichen Länder verabschiedete sich und verließ das Schloss im Westen. Selten reiste er in Begleitung, allein sein Ruf und seine Stärke schützen ihn vor Übergriffen anderer Dämonen. Da er es nicht eilig hatte, ging er gemächlichen Schrittes auf die Grenze zu. Als sie bereits vor ihm in Sichtweite war, spürte er einige Wesen, die sich ihm schnell näherten. Noch dachte er sich nichts dabei. Gleich darauf stellte Yago fest das man ihn im Visier hatte. Es waren nicht nur Pantherdämonen, sondern auch einige der stärkeren. Sie kamen schnell näher, kreisten den Tiger sofort ein. Erst danach näherte sich der Anführer der Gruppe. Ein Daiyoukai, kürzlich vom Festland gekommen, der sich nicht nur im Westen mit seinem Stamm breitmachen wollte. Auch einige Überfälle auf den Norden waren ihnen zuzuschreiben. Ohne Kampf würde diese Begegnung wohl nicht enden. So zog Lord Yago sein Langschwert, das er immer auf dem Rücken in der Scheide trug. Wenngleich die Waffe nicht so mächtig, wie So'unga war, wütete sie dennoch unter den Panthern.  
Plötzlich zogen sich die Katzen auf Befehl ihres Anführers zurück. Dieser kam nun herbei und forderte den Tiger heraus:" Lass uns das hier mit einem Zweikampf entscheiden."  
Trotz das Lord Yago schon einige Wunden hatte, würde er einem direkten Kampf niemals ausweichen. Dennoch machte er sich keine Illusionen das der Panther ihn absichtlich auf diese Weise geschwächt hatte, um selbst bessere Chancen zu haben.  
Mit Nachdruck sagte er zu seinem Gegner:" Ihr werdet mich nicht töten und selbst wenn. Ihr verdammten Schwächlinge habt gerade den größten Fehler begangen und damit euren Untergang besiegelt."  
Mit einem Lächeln verwandelte sich Yago in seine wahre Gestalt. Ihm war der Falke in der Luft aufgefallen. Sie dienten nicht nur als Boten, sondern patrouillierten oft auch die Grenzen. Der Youkai war kurz über den Schauplatz gekreist und danach in hoher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung westliches Schloss geflogen. Falls der Tiger diesen Kampf nicht überlebt, hatte er dennoch die Gewissheit das sein Tod gerächt werden würde.

Es war einer der seltenen Tage, in denen Inu no Taisho in seiner Bibliothek saß und sich um die inneren Belange des Reiches kümmerte. Seine Gemahlin Yumi hatte ihm vor einigen Jahren einen Sohn geschenkt und deshalb hatte er viele Aufgaben im Schloss vorerst wieder selbst übernommen. Außerdem war es überraschend friedlich im Land. Die Gründung des Dämonenrates zeigte langsam seine Wirkung. Doch die Idylle war trügerisch.  
Aufgeregt stürzte ein junger Falkendämon in den Raum und berichtete hastig seinem Herrn:" Lord Yago wurde vor der Grenze angegriffen. Pantherdämonen."  
Inu no Taisho ließ die Schreibfeder fallen und sah auf den Boten:" Im westlichen Reich?"  
" Ja, Herr."  
" Was ist mit Lord Yago.", fragte der Fürst als nächstes. Der Tiger war einer der stärksten Dämonen und würde vermutlich die Angriffe leicht abwehren können. Doch sollte es sich um eine Übermacht handeln bestand vermutlich Gefahr, wie er gleich darauf erfahren sollte, denn der Falke berichtete: " Das weiß ich nicht Herr. Der Kampf war noch im Gange, ich bin sofort hierher geeilt. Doch es sieht nicht gut aus. Es war eine Übermacht und ihr Anführer war ebenfalls dabei."  
Der Falkendämon hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als der Lord bereits aufstand und gleich danach zur Tür hinaus eilte. Er brauchte nicht lange um sich umzuziehen. Mit seinen Schwert bewaffnet traf er im Hof erneut mit dem Boten zusammen. Nachdem sich der Lord der westlichen Länder die Position des Überfalles genau hatte beschreiben lassen, brach er auf.  
Jeder der von dem Überfall auf Lord Yago hörte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Welche Dämonen waren nur so dumm und legten sich mit dem Taisho an.  
Aufgrund seiner außergewöhnlichen Geschwindigkeit erreichte Inu no Taisho den Kampfplatz sehr schnell. Die Panther hat wirklich einen Fehler begangen. Etliche Shakus entfernt begann erst das Grenzgebiet. Entweder war es reine Unkenntnis oder Absicht.  
Der Hundedämon fand den beinahe leblosen Körper seines Freundes. Nur schwach war dessen dämonische Energie noch wahrzunehmen. Hoffentlich genügte das um dessen Wunden zuheilen. Dennoch konnte der Lord der westlichen Länder den Tiger nicht hier so einfach liegen lassen.  
Da er wußte das die Entfernung zum Palast des Nordens kürzer war, wählte er diesen Weg. Kaum war er dort angekommen holte man den Heiler und begann die Wunden zu versorgen.  
Eine junge anmutige Tigerdämonin eilte herbei und sank neben dem Lager ihres Gefährten nieder. Erst wenige Jahre waren sie beide miteinander verbunden. Es wäre schrecklich, wenn sie ihren Geliebten verlieren würde.

Nach langer Zeit der Ungewissheit bestätigte der Heiler die Hoffnungen der Anwesenden:" Er wird überleben. Dennoch braucht er einige Tage Ruhe."  
Nun kam Dhaya zu dem Hundefürsten. Sie nahm seine rechte Klaue zwischen ihre und sagte:" Ich danke euch Lord Taisho. Ohne euch wäre mein Gemahl vermutlich gestorben."  
Mit einem Blick auf Yago begann Inu no Taisho:" Sorgt gut für ihn. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich ein für alle Mal die Pantherdämonen in ihre Schranken weisen." Mit diesem Versprechen drehte sich der Hundedämon um und verließ das Schloss.  
Dhaya war sich sicher das der Lord der westlichen Länder nicht eher ruhen würde, bis die Panther vertrieben oder zumindest ihr Anführer tot war.  
Während sich der Hundefürst auf die Jagd nach den Katzen begab, saß die Fürstin neben dem Lager ihres Gemahls und bangte weiterhin um sein Leben. Die Wunden heilten langsam. Es war ungewöhnlich den sonst so starken Tiger hier im geschwächten Zustand zu sehen.  
Irgendwann trat eine andere Youkai in den Raum und forderte die Fürstin auf sich selbst auszuruhen. Scena diente bei Lord Yagos Schwester. Es herrschte zwar keine Feindschaft zwischen ihnen aber sympathisch waren sie sich deswegen auch nicht.  
Dhaya konnte nicht wissen das in Scena tiefer Hass und Eifersucht schlummerte. Sie wollte selbst Fürstin werden und bildete sich ein das Yago ihr zugetan war, nur weil sie vor Jahren, lange bevor der Fürst den Bund einging einmal das Lager geteilt hatten. Noch immer machte sie sich Hoffnungen. Ihr neuester Plan war ihren Fürsten zu verführen. Doch nun wurde er schwer verletzt hierher gebracht. Da eigentlich gerade jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt wäre, verzweifelte sie gerade. Sie wollte Yago zuerst einen Sohn schenken, denn dann würde sie zur Hauptfrau ernannt. Ihre Erzrivalin mußte sich dann mit dem Status einer Nebenfrau zufrieden geben oder würde sogar verstoßen, sobald sie ihren Einfluss auf Yago gefestigt hatte. Sie wußte nicht wieviel dem Fürsten seine Gemahlin bedeutete und das er nur ihr sehr zugetan war.  
Als nun Lord Yago so schwach und hilflos vor ihr lag, kam Scena auf eine grandiose Idee. Es gab bestimmte Kräuter die Halluzinationen hervorriefen und dem Geist Dinge vorgaukelten. Noch ein wenig Aphrodisiakum und Yagos Körper würde ihr zu willen sein auch wenn sein Geist schläft. Hinterher würde er alles für einen Traum halten, bis sie ihm dann den Erben präsentierte, der anhand des Geruches ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl zugeordnet werden könnte.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke die Dinge herbeizuholen. Danach schritt sie zur Tat. Als Yago kurz aufwachte, gab sie dem Fürsten dem vom Heiler vorbereiteten Schlaftrunk, den sie mit ihren eigenen Kräuter vervollständigt hatte. Nicht lange und der Tiger fiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlummer.  
Scena öffnete die Kleidung ihres Herrn und streichelte ihn sanft. Ihre eigene Erfahrung mit Yago kam ihr zugute und sie war verwundert, wie stark der Tiger auf ihre Berührungen reagierte. Nun das würde alles erleichtern.  
Viel später als sie sich selbst wieder angezogen hatte schenkte die Tigerin Yago einen wehmütigen Blick. Wie gern hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass der Fürst dieses Erlebnis bei vollen Sinnen genießt. Vielleicht wäre es bald soweit und sie wäre diejenige die sein Lager teilt. Da jeden Moment die Fürstin zurückkommen würde, eilte Scena davon.

Tatsächlich war die Einschätzung der Hofdame richtig. Dhaya kam in das Gemach. Sofort bemerkte sie das etwas nicht stimmte. Noch immer lag Lord Yago mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Lagerstatt, doch seine Kleidung war unordentlich und der Geruch im Raum zeigte ihr, was passiert war. Sie ließ sich neben ihrem Gemahl nieder. Dieser schlief unnatürlich tief. Dann fiel der Blick der Katze auf den Becher, in dem der Kräutertrank des Heilers war. Jetzt war er bis auf wenige Tropfen leer. Die Fürstin roch daran. Wenn sie nicht selbst etwas Kräuterkundig wäre, hätte bestimmt der Heiler später festgestellt das nicht nur ein Schlafmittel sondern auch etwas Aphrodisiakum enthalten war. Außerdem konnte man den Duft von Räucherstäben ihm Raum riechen die den gleichen Effekt hervorriefen.  
Nun sprang die Fürstin auf und rief nach der Wache:" Findet diese Hofdame. Bringt sie hierher zu mir und wenn ihr sie an den Haaren herbei schleift, es stört mich nicht." befahl sie völlig aufgebracht.  
Dies Schlange würde dafür bezahlen, das schwor sie sich in diesem Moment. Unruhig ging sie im Gemach umher, dabei merkte sie nicht, wie der Fürst langsam wieder aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Da er sich jedoch noch sehr matt fühlte, blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

Kaum war die andere Tigerdämonin von den Wachen herbei gebracht wurden, fragte die Herrin der nördlichen Länder:" Warum?"  
" Warum wohl.", keifte die Youkai." Da er mich nicht freiwillig beschläft, mußte ich es mir von ihm holen. Diejenige von uns beiden die Yago den ersehnten Erben schenkt wird seine Hauptfrau. Da ich das bin, hast du nichts mehr zusagen. Bevor er dich traf standen meine Chancen Fürstin zuwerden sehr gut."  
" Du denkst das du damit durchkommst. Dieser Verrat ist dein Tod, du hast deinen Fürsten auf schändliche Weise benutzt nur um Gelüste auszuleben und deine Macht zu vergrößern. "  
" Er wird mir noch dankbar sein.", fauchte Scena zurück.  
" Von dem was du getan hast wird er nie etwas erfahren. Hiermit werde ich selbst dein Todesurteil vollstrecken. Als Fürstin ist das sogar mein Recht." Damit nahm Dhaya ein Schwert, was im Raum an der Wand hing und ging auf sie zu. Kaum hatte sie ihren Arm gehoben um zu zustechen, als die schwache Stimme ihres Gefährten sie stoppte:" Nicht. bitte."  
Auch wenn Yago aufgrund seiner Verletzungen schwach war, so funktionierte sein Verstand einwandfrei. Außerdem wurde ihm klar das die Hofdame rollig war. Ihren Tod würde er nicht bedauern, dennoch wenn da möglicherweise ein Kind war, mußte es Leben um jeden Preis. In diesem Moment dachte er weniger an sein eigenes Blut, sondern vielmehr an die nächste Generation. Wurden bei ihrem Clan früher noch drei oder vier Junge geboren, so brachten heutzutage die weiblichen Youkai nur noch Einzelkinder, selten Zwillinge auf die Welt. Aus diesem Grund schritt der Fürst jetzt ein.  
Die Fürstin ließ die Waffe fallen und eilte an das Lager von Lord Yago. " Geliebter."  
" Das Kind.", flüsterte der Fürst schwach. " Ich will es. Sollte sie nicht empfangen haben, werde ich sie eigenhändig töten."  
Die Fürstin blickte hinüber zu der Hofdame. Diese lächelte triumphierend, da sie sich ihrer Schwangerschaft sicher war.  
" Ihr habt gehört, was der Fürst gesagt hat. Bringt sie in eine Zelle und jeder haftet mit seinem Leben, das die Gefangene nicht entkommt.", befahlt Dhaya den Soldaten.

Kaum waren sie weg, kniete sich Dhaya wieder neben ihrem Gemahl nieder und ergriff seine Hand. " Du hast recht, ein unschuldiges Leben zutöten wäre unrecht."  
" Meine Fürstin, bitte verzeih mir.", bat der Tiger sogleich und erklärte:" Ich dachte das warst du. Es war ein wundervoller Traum, dich in meinen Armen zu halten."  
" Ich wünschte ich wäre es gewesen.", gab Dhaya zu. Dann nahm sie den Becher und hielt ihn ihrem Gemahl hin:" Dich trifft keine Schuld."  
Nur ein kurzes riechen genügte Yago, um zu verstehen. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, so hob der Tiger seine Hand um sie durch die weiß, goldbraunen Haare, seiner Gefährtin zustreifen, die nur mit dünnen schwarzen Strähnen durchsetzt waren. Immer wieder bewunderte er ihre schöne Zeichnung, ihren sanften Blick und den stolzen Anmut, der ihr zueigen war. Wie ihr Name schon verriet, besaß sie auch viel Mitgefühl. Der Fürst hatte nie eine Youkai gewollt die intrigant, böse oder hartherzig war.  
" Ich bin mir sicher das du mir zuerst einen Erben schenkst.", erklärte Yago aufmunternd.  
Doch seine Gefährtin widersprach." Wie sollte das geschehen. Meine nächste Rolligkeit beginnt erst in Monaten."  
" Du hast bereits empfangen. Dein Geruch hat sich geändert, meine Liebste.", erklärte ihr Gemahl daraufhin.  
Bestimmt war das Gesicht der Fürstin mehr als verwundert. Auf jeden Fall sah ihr Geliebter sie zum ersten Mal sprachlos. Deshalb fügte er seinen vorhergehenden Worten hinzu: " Vor meiner Reise in den Westen, erinnerst du dich nicht."  
" Wie könnte ich deine Verführungskünste vergessen.", murmelte Dhaya. Sie legte sich neben ihn nieder. Yago zog seine Gefährtin näher zu sich heran, bevor er wieder einschlief. Dhaya blieb noch eine Weile wach. Ihr Gemahl mochte ein starker und harter Krieger sein, der besonders Menschen extrem verabscheute. Dennoch war sie vermutlich die Einzige die auch seine sanfte Seite kannte, die des zärtlichen Liebhabers, der wie ein kleines Kätzchen nur für sie schnurrte. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der weiblichen Youkai.

So vergingen die Wochen bis es dann zur Gewissheit wurde das beide Tigerdämoninnen ein Kind empfangen hatten. Die Gefangenschaft der Hofdame wurde später beendet, sodas sie sich zwar unter Aufsicht aber frei bewegen konnte. Mehrmals hatte sie versucht die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Fürsten zuwecken. Doch dieser begegnete ihr immer nur mit finsteren Blick. Dennoch macht Yago ihr genug Zugeständnisse. Seine einzige Sorge war jedoch das Kind. Um jeden Preis wollte er verhindern das die Tigerin dem Ungeborenen etwas antat oder sich selbst tötete.

Kurz bevor die Niederkunft der Fürstin anstand, beginn die Hofdame einen folgenschweren Fehler. Während Naoki, der jüngere Bruder Inu no Taisho im Norden zu Gast war, gelang es Scena ihren Wachen zu entkommen. Sie fand die Fürstin im Garten und beschimpfte sie. Doch Dhaya blieb ruhig. Das Einzige was sie dazu sagte:" Niemals wirst du oder dein Kind meinen Platz im Herzen unseres Fürsten einnehmen."  
" Das werden wir ja noch sehen.", fauchte Scena und stieß Dhaya von sich weg.  
Da der Garten in diesem Bereich etwas abschüssig war, strauchelt die Fürstin und stürzte. Sie rutsche ein ganzes Stück den Hang hinunter und blieb dann liegen. Gerade in diesem Moment kam Lord Yago mit Hauptmann Naoki herbei. Während der Hundedämon Scena festhielt kümmerte sich Yago um seine Gefährtin. Er half ihr beim aufstehen. Offenbar fehlte ihr nichts. Plötzlich stieß sie einen Schrei aus und ihre Hände fuhren zu ihrem Bauch. Sofort nahm der Lord sie auf den Arm und brachte sie in ihr Gemach. Noch auf halben Weg brüllte er schon nach dem Heiler.  
In der zwischen Zeit geleitete der jüngere Bruder von Inu no Taisho die Hofdame in deren eigenen Raum. Die eiskalten blauen Augen behagten Scena gar nicht. Glücklicherweise verließ der Youkai aus dem westlichen Reich das Gemach, so das sie nun zur Tat schritt. Diese Hexe von Fürstin würde das Kind nicht als Erstes gebären.  
Vor Wochen hatte sie in der Bibliothek bereits recherchiert welche Kräuter nötig waren, um eine Geburt zu beschleunigen. Einige Kräuter die sie benötigte stahl sie beim Heiler andere fand sie draußen in dessen Kräutergarten. Da es ihr nicht verwehrt war im Freien zu lustwandeln, konnte sie diese pflücken. Schnell hatte sie die Kräuter zusammengerührt und den Trunk hinuntergestürzt. Sie war sich ihrer Sache so sicher das sie an Komplikationen gar nicht dachte. Ihre Wehen setzten zwar schnell ein aber das Kind lag noch nicht richtig, so das dadurch alles schlimmer wurde.  
Als bei der Hofdame, die Schmerzen einsetzten wurde der Fürst von einer Wache informiert. Zufällig hörte der Heiler Nikolo das ebenso. Während der Youkai seine Gehilfin bei Dhaya zurückließ, ging er zu der Hofdame. Leider war der Trank den die Tigerin genommen hatte so stark das er unmöglich mit einem Gegentrank die Geburt noch stoppen konnte. Nikolo verfluchte die Närrin. Während er sich für das Unausweichliche vorbereitete klärte er die Youkai über ihre Dummheit auf. Gleich darauf kam noch eine Dienerin herbei die schon bei vielen Geburten geholfen hatte. Nur kurz verließ der Heiler später den Raum um den Fürsten erneut zu informieren.

Lord Yago stand vor dem Gemach seiner Fürstin als Hauptmann Naoki herbei kam. Sehr zum Ärgernis des Lords der nördlichen Länder folgten dem weißhaarigen Hundedämon aus dem Westen vier halbwüchsige Tiger. Was suchten sie hier, fragte er sich und äußerte laut:" Habt ihr in der Küche nichts zutun?"  
Einer der Dämonen antwortete verständnislos:" Verzeiht Herr aber es war doch euer Befehl das wir Hauptmann Naoki bei jeden Schritt zu begleiten haben."  
Da fiel es ihm ein das er tatsächlich selbst diesen Befehl gegeben hatte, um den Freund zu ärgern. Yago warf einen Blick zu dem blauäugigen Hund, der sich darüber offenbar köstlich amüsierte.  
Deshalb entgegnete der Fürst:" Schwachsinn, als ob Naoki eure Begleitung nötig hat. Der kann auf sich besser aufpassen als ihr vier zusammen.", dann machte der Lord eine wegwerfende Handbewegung:" Verschwindet schon und lasst euch nicht mehr blicken."  
Schmunzelnd gab der Hauptmann von sich:" Nette Begleitung, Küchenjungen."  
Die einzige Antwort von Yago war ein leises Knurren.

Wenig später lief der Tiger aufgeregt im Gang hin und her. Naoki hatte den Eindruck das sich der Lord wie ein gefangenes Tier benahm. Schon mehrmals hatte er versucht ihn abzulenken, doch immer wieder erfolglos.  
Das die Wehen bei seiner Gefährtin eingesetzt hatte war nicht so tragisch, doch kaum war Dhaya in ihrem Gemach als der Heiler herbei kam und berichtete das auch sein zweites Kind heute noch auf die Welt kommen könnte. Yago verstand selbst nicht warum er so unruhig war. Die Gehilfin des Heilers die sich um die Fürstin kümmerte war ebenso erfahren und alle schien gut zu verlaufen. Vielleicht bangte er nur wegen dem Zeitpunkt. Ob und welche Tigerin ihm den ersehnten Erben zuerst schenken würde.  
" Ich glaube in dieser Beziehung unterscheiden sich Hund und Tiger in keiner weise. Mein Bruder war auch so ungeduldig und nervös.", ließ Naoki kurz danach verlauten.  
Für einen Moment genügte das tatsächlich um den Lord des Nordens auf andere Gedanken zubringen. Denn jetzt schaute Yago den Hundedämon an:" Eines Tages Naoki werde ich neben euch stehen, während eure Gefährtin ein Kind zur Welt bringt, dann sprechen wir beide uns wieder."  
Der Hauptmann seufzte, ohne jedoch seine Gedanken laut zu äußern. Er hatte beschlossen weder eine Gefährtin zunehmen noch Kinder in die Welt zusetzen. Das einzige Wesen was ihm etwas bedeutete war die Fürstin eines Anderen.  
In diesem Moment kam der Heiler erneut herbei und berichtete, was die Hofdame getan hatte.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erkundigte sich Naoki selbst im Gemach von Scena bei Nikolo. Dieser erklärte:" Dieses Baby weiß sehr genau das es noch zu früh ist. Es weigert sich den Mutterleib zu verlassen, Herr. Für die Tigerin ist das leider nicht gut, deshalb wird sie immer schwächer. Es ist, als ob Mutter und Kind gegeneinander kämpfen. Dadurch werde ich wohl beide verlieren."  
Als Yago erfuhr das die Geburt bei Scena mit Schwierigkeiten verbunden sein würde und sie eventuell sterben würde, war alles was der Lord dazu sagte:" Was mit Scena geschieht ist mir gleichgültig, doch rettet um jeden Preis das Kind. Schneidet es meinetwegen aus ihrem Leib."

Gerade rang sich der nördliche Herrscher durch selbst nach Scena zusehen, als aus dem Raum vor dem sie standen ein kurzer Schrei ertönte. Dieser Ton genügte um in der Brust des Tigerdämons ein warmes Gefühl entstehen zulassen. Das was er gerade gehört hatte war sein Kind, das erstgeborene Wesen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine junge Dämonin herauskam und die Wartenden informierte.  
" Einen Sohn?", wollte Yago noch einmal von der Heilerin wissen. Diese bestätigte:" Ja, Herr. Ein gesundes Junges."  
Jetzt lächelte Yago zufrieden:" Ich habe doch gewußt das meine Gefährtin mich nicht enttäuschen wird."  
Doch statt zu ihr zu gehen, wandte sich der Fürst zu dem anderen Raum. Naoki sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach, dann betrat er das Gemach der Fürstin. Sobald er erklärte, wo ihr Gemahl war, meinte sie nur:" Ihr Tod wird ihm egal sein, doch auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, dieses Kind ist ihm wichtig. Es muß überleben."

Kaum hatte Yago den Raum der Hofdame betreten, fragte er:" Heiler?"  
Dieser saß hilflos am Lager der Tigerin:" Viel kann ich nicht mehr tun."  
" Meine Gefährtin hat mir gerade einen gesunden Sohn, einen Erben geschenkt.", hörte man den Fürst sagen.  
In diesem Moment erkannte die Hofdame das sie verloren hatte. Dennoch mußte sie giftig loswerden:" Genießt euren Triumph mein Fürst, doch ich werde dafür sorgen das mein Kind euer größter Albtraum wird. Sollte es mein Tod sein, werde ich ihn eben mitreißen."  
" Du irrst dich, der Heiler wird dir das Baby herausschneiden, wenn es sein muß.", gab nun der Fürst drohend von sich.  
Gerade wollte die Hofdame antworten als erneute eine heftige Wehe sie ereilte. Unwillkürlich presste sie und es gelang dem Heiler das Kind herauszuholen. Der kleine Tiger brüllte so kräftig das es Lord Yagos Herz berührte. Stolz sagte er: " Mein Zweiter Sohn."  
Kaum war er gebadet legte die Dienerin ihn in die Arme des Fürsten. Zärtlich sah dieser das Kind an und murmelte:" Kleiner Kazimir. Du hast tapfer gekämpft um auf die Welt zukommen. Bestimmt wirst du mal ein großer Krieger ebenso wie dein älterer Bruder."  
Damit drehte er sich um, wobei er der Hofdame keinen Blick mehr würdigte.  
Er hatte schon die Tür passiert, als der Heiler hinter ihm sagte:" Sie wird sterben Herr."  
Deshalb blickte er noch einmal zurück:" Du kannst nichts mehr tun?", fragte Yago.  
" Nein Herr. Der Blutverlust und die lange Geburt haben sie zu sehr geschwächt. Offenbar hat sie auch einige falschen Kräuter zu sich genommen, die ihren Körper langsam vergiftet haben.", erklärte Nikolo.  
" Ist das Kind möglicherweise auch betroffen.", jetzt konnte man deutlich die Besorgnis des Fürsten hören.  
" Das glaube ich nicht, dafür waren die Kräuter noch nicht lange genug in ihr. Das Kind hat auch keine Anzeichen in diese Richtung.", beruhigte der Heiler den Tiger.  
Lange sah Yago auf Scena die mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Lager lag.  
Er hatte den Tod der Hofdame gewollt und hätte selbst Hand angelegt. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihm wichtig das sein jüngerer Sohn ihn deswegen nicht eines Tages hasste. Vielleicht war es so besser." Sorge dafür das ihr Tod wenigsten schmerzfrei wird, wenn es nicht in deiner Macht steht, sie zu retten."  
Dann ging er endgültig ohne sich aufhalten zulassen in das Gemach seiner Gemahlin, wo Naoki der Fürstin inzwischen Gesellschaft geleistet hat. Dhaya war zwar erschöpft, fühlte sich aber sehr glücklich.  
" Zwei Söhne, beides kräftige Tiger.", sagte der Fürst gleich, als er kaum einen Schritt zur Tür herein gemacht hatte." Ich habe ihm den Namen Kazimir gegeben."  
Der Hauptmann stand auf, legte seine Klaue auf die Schulter des Freunds und sagte:" Gratuliere."  
Danach ging er zur Tür. Von dort beobachtete er eine Weile still das Fürstenpaar.

Sehr genau verfolgte Dhaya die Gesten ihres Gemahls. Sie wollte herausfinden in welchen Verhältnis er zu seinem zweitgeborenen Sohn stehen würde. Als sie erfuhr das Scena im Sterben lag, hatte sie eine Idee. Noch wagte sie Yago nicht darauf anzusprechen. Das Baby schien unzufrieden zu sein, es war als ob es etwas suchte. Deshalb bat die Fürstin: " Gib ihn mir."  
" Wen?", fragte der Lord der nördlichen Länder.  
" Kazimir, er hat Hunger.", wurde Dhaya genauer.  
Das der Fürst anderer Meinung war, erfuhr seine Gefährtin gleich." Wieso dir, ich werde eine Amme für ihn besorgen."  
" Das wird nicht nötig sein. Denkst du nicht es reicht für Beide? Was wenn du keine Amme findest. Soll da der ganze Wirbel um den kleinen Tiger umsonst gewesen sein, weil er einfach verhungert."  
" Du hast recht." Damit übergab Yago das Tigerbaby seiner Gefährtin. Diese gab Kazimir sofort die Brust. Lächelnd sah Dhaya ihren Fürsten an und erinnerte dann:" Willst du deinen anderen Sohn nicht endlich ansehen."  
" Er ist gesund und mein Erbe, ich werde ihn noch oft bei mir haben.", warum ihm plötzlich Kazimir so am Herzen lag, konnte er nicht erklären. Noch heute Morgen wollte er nur das Leben des Kindes bewahren. Doch plötzlich schlich das kleine Wesen in sein Herz. Besser er trennte sich von dem Kind der Hofdame so schnell wie möglich.  
In diesem Moment erkannte Dhaya eine Tatsache. Lord Yago würde Kazimir fortbringen, damit er woanders aufwachsen sollte. Während ihr Gemahl zu der Wiege ging, den kleinen Erbprinzen vorsichtig hochhob und ihn in seine Armbeuge bettete, beobachtete seine Fürstin ihren Gemahl lächelnd.  
Yago setzte sich zu Dhaya auf das Lager, danach beugte er sich hinunter um seine Gefährtin zuküssen und ihr zu zuflüstern:" Du hast mir einen wunderbaren Sohn geschenkt."  
Gleich sah sie ihn ernst an:" Eine Kleinigkeit hast du offenbar vergessen. Du solltest deinem erstgeborenen Sohn wenigstens einen Namen geben!"  
" Habe ich das noch nicht." begann Yago verlegen." Faruk, falls dir der Name gefällt."  
Yago sah seinen Sohn an. Dieser war wach und hatte nur ganz kurz seinen Vater betrachtet, dann widmete er seine ganze Babyhafte Aufmerksamkeit dem zweiten kleinen Wesen neben ihm. Es war als hätte er nur Augen für den jüngeren Bruder. Die Feststellung äußerte Yago jetzt laut.  
" Wie es aussieht, mag Faruk seinen jüngeren Bruder.", stellte Dhaya fest. Dann wagte die Tigerin eine Bitte zu äußern:" Mein Liebster du hast mir versprochen das du mir einen Wunsch erfüllst, wenn ich dir einen Sohn schenke."  
" Das habe ich. Was ist dein Begehr.", bestätigte der Lord der nördlichen Länder.  
Dhaya sah auf Kazimir und bat dann:" Lass sie beide zusammen aufwachsen, als Brüder hier bei uns. Ich würde ihn gern als Adoptivsohn annehmen."  
Lange sah er seine Gefährtin an, bevor er antwortete:" Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du andere Wünsche hättest, wie deine Eltern besuchen zu dürfen oder Gewänder, Schmuck, einen Palast."  
" Meine Eltern sind im Moment hier zu Gast und die anderen Dinge besitze ich ebenfalls. Doch du weißt das interessiert mich nicht. Mein Gemahl und diese beiden Tigerbabys sind alles was ich brauche.", bei diesen Worten strich sie Yago sanft über das Gesicht und setzte einen ihrer liebevollen Blicke auf, dem er selten widerstehen konnte.

" Er wird dennoch immer ein Bastard bleiben. Jeder hier kennst seine Abstammung und meine Schande. Durch ihn werde ich jeden Tag daran erinnert.", begann der Fürst zögernd.  
" Kazimir ist ein Baby, ein unschuldiges Wesen, denkst du nicht das du zu hart zu ihm bist.", versuchte die Tigerin ihn umzustimmen.  
" Das ist mir bewußt meine liebste Gemahlin, doch eines darfst du nie vergessen. Wenn unser Erbe stirbt und du mir keinen weiteren Sohn schenkst, kann er sein Erbe einfordern. Egal ob Bastard oder nicht."  
" Das ist also deine Sorge? Das sie eines Tages wegen dem Erbe gegeneinander kämpfen? Dann würde ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn er in der Fremde aufwächst und eher zufällig von seiner Abstammung erfährt. Wachsen sie als Brüder auf und mit der Aussicht das Kazimir niemals dein Erbe sein wird, glaube ich nicht das Gefahr besteht."  
Die Argumente seiner Fürstin waren sehr überzeugend. Um so länger der kleine Tiger hier war um so schwerer fiel es dem Lord ihn fortzugeben. So respektierte er den Wunsch seiner Fürstin und gab Kazimir ein zu Hause.

Nur wenig später betrat Hauptmann Naoki den Raum wieder vollständig in dem das Fürstenpaar ruhte, da die Tür immer noch offen war. Das, was er erblickte, war ein Bild das er nie vergessen würde. Yago und seine Gefährtin lagen schlummernd auf dem Lager, eine Hand miteinander verschränkt. Im anderen Arm hielten sie beide jeweils ein Baby, Kazimir bei Dhaya und Faruk bei seinem Vater. Die beiden kleinen Tiger berührten sich ebenfalls, als ob sie genau wußten das sie zusammengehörten.  
Deshalb schloß der Hundedämon schmunzelnd die Tür und sagte zu der Wache:" Als Gast ziemt es sich nicht dir Befehle zuerteilen, doch ich denke es ist wohl besser, wenn niemand die Beiden in den nächsten Stunden stört. Falls es etwas gibt, ich bin im Gästequartier und stelle mich gern zur Verfügung."

So vergingen die Jahre und beide Brüder wuchsen heran. Kazimir glaubte immer das er einfach nur ein Findelkind war, das die Fürstenfamilie aufgenommen hatte. Bis er eines Tages zufällig ein Gespräch einiger Diener belauschte und somit erfuhr das er Lord Yagos ungewollter Bastard war. Deshalb suchte er seinen Vater auf und forderte die Wahrheit. Yago stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmer und sah hinaus. Dann fragte er:" Du hast keine Geheimnisse vor Faruk?"  
Als der junge Tiger bestätigte, befahl der Fürst:" Dann hol ihn, das sollte er auch erfahren."  
Kaum war Faruk im Raum, erzählte Yago:" Scena war eine Hofdame meiner Schwester. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt Fürstin zuwerden, dabei war ihr jedes Mittel recht. Als die Panther mich fast töteten, nutzte sie meine Schwäche aus. In dieser Nacht empfing sie mein Kind. Einzig meiner Gnade hatte sie ihr Leben zu verdanken. Am Tag als ihr geboren wurdet tat sie jedoch erneut etwas unverzeihliches. Sie riskierte euer beider Leben. Sie hatte Streit mit meiner Gemahlin, wobei Scena die Fürstin zu Boden stieß. Deshalb setzten bei der Fürstin die Wehen zu früh ein. Um dennoch zu triumphieren, nahm sie einen Kräutertrank zu sich der den gleichen Effekt auslöste. Ihr Kind sollte der Erstgeborene werden. Der Heiler war ziemlich aufgebracht, da es nicht sicher war das Kazimir schon weit genug entwickelt war um lebensfähig zusein. Am Ende hatte sie damit ihren eigenen Tod besiegelt, weil die Geburt schwer war und sie daran starb. Glücklicherweise war Kazimir ebenfalls ein gesundes Baby, genau wie du Faruk und dafür danke ich den Göttern. Aufgrund dieser ganzen Umstände und wegen Faruks Leben, darf ich dich nie anerkennen Kazimir. Niemals will ich das du in Versuchung gerätst das zu beenden, was deine leibliche Mutter geplant hat. Wenn du mich jetzt dafür hasst kann ich es verstehen."

Nach langem Überlegen erklärte Kazimir:" Niemals werde ich euch hassen verehrter Vater. Ich verstehe und akzeptiere die Entscheidung. Hoffentlich erfüllt ihr mir eine Bitte."  
" Wenn es in meiner Macht steht.", versicherte der Fürst.  
Der jüngere Bruder hatte vor einiger Zeit in der Bibliothek einige Dokumente gelesen. Eines davon war jetzt ganz hilfreich, da er seinen Vater beweisen wollte, wie wichtig ihm sein Bruder war. Niemals würde er seiner leiblichen Mutter nacheifern. Im Gegenteil er war der Fürstenfamilie mehr als dankbar. Jetzt hatte er einen Weg gefunden sich zu revanchieren, das er damit gleichzeitig seinen Vater stolz machte, erfuhr er erst viele Jahre später. So erklärte Kazimir dem Fürsten:" Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht Faruk zutöten. Mein Leben lang werde ich ihm als Leibwächter dienen und ihn beschützen, vorausgesetzt ihr werdet mich dementsprechend ausbilden. Deshalb werde ich, wenn ihr mir es erlaubt, auch den Blutschwur ablegen, um zu beweisen wie ernst mir das Ganze ist."  
Damit hatte Lord Yago nicht gerechnet. Nachdenklich sah der Fürst den jüngeren Tiger an:" Den Blutschwur.", wiederholte er. Dann fragte er gleich darauf:" Du weißt was es bedeutet dagegen zu verstoßen. Dann erwartet dich ein grausamer Tod."  
" Ja, Herr deswegen ist der Blutschwur mir wichtig um meine Loyalität Faruk und euch gegenüber zu beweisen."  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Faruk still zugehört. Auch wenn er seinen Vater verstehen konnte und Kazimirs Entscheidung akzeptierte, überlegte er dennoch wie er im Gegenzug ebenfalls seinem Bruder beweisen konnte, das er ihm wichtig war. Sie beide waren wie Zwillinge aufgewachsen, hatten Freude und Glück, ebenso wie Leid und Schmerzen geteilt. Es gab keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen. So nahm Faruk die Hand seines jüngeren Bruders und erklärte:" Den Schwur werden wir beide leisten. Ich bin der ältere und habe auch auf meinen Bruder zu achten."  
" Das mußt du nicht mein Sohn.", wollte Yago seinen Ältesten davon abhalten.  
Doch der Erbprinz entgegnet: " Wenn ich ihm Vertrauen schenke, soll auch er mir vertrauen schenken können."  
So geschah es dann auch. Diese Sache schweißte die Brüder sogar noch enger zusammen.

Kaum waren die beiden jungen Tiger hinaus gegangen, fragte Yago:" Wie lange stehst du eigentlich schon hinter der Tür. "  
Während sich die geheime Verbindungstür zum Nebenraum öffnete und seine Gefährtin eintrat, erklärte sie gleichzeitig:" Die ganze Zeit. Ich bin dir und Kazimir gefolgt, nachdem ich ebenfalls hörte, was die Diener sagten."  
Jetzt trat sie zu ihrem Gemahl und ließ sich umarmen. Leise flüsterte sie:" Wir haben zwei wunderbare Söhne großgezogen. Hat Kazimir nicht oft genug bewiesen das er es würdig ist, von dir anerkannt zu werden."  
" Den Sohn einer Verräterin als Erben einzusetzen verstößt gegen unsere Gesetze. Selbst wenn ich es will.", erklärte Yago bestimmt.  
Lange dachte Dhaya nach. Dann sagte sie:" Gesetze kann man ändern oder Neue erlassen."  
Im Prinzip hatte seine Gefährtin recht, doch tief in seinem Innern gab es eine Barriere, die der Fürst nicht überwinden konnte. Das Geschehene ließ sich nicht so einfach verdrängen, selbst wenn es nun schon etliche Jahre zurücklag.  
" Dann müßte ich Scena verzeihen, sie von jeder Schuld freisprechen. Mein Stolz verbietet es mir jedoch. Sie hat meine Ehre verletzt und das kann ich ihr nie vergessen.", damit würde das Thema für Yago erledigt sein.  
Dhaya akzeptierte es. Zum Schluss sagte seine Gefährtin noch:" Vielleicht triffst du eines Tages einen Youkai der dir zeigt das man seinen Stolz schlucken, über seinen eigenen Schatten springen kann um etwas zutun das niemand von ihm erwartet oder ihm zutraut. Dann wirst du deinen Sohn anerkennen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Noch lange sah der Fürst auf die geschlossene Tür durch die Dhaya den Raum verlassen hatte. Er hatte ihr nicht die Hoffnungen nehmen wollen, dennoch war Yago sicher das kein Youkai jemals seine Stolz aufgeben würde.  
Obwohl er sich im Stillen wünschte, das er eines Tages tatsächlich ein Wesen treffen würde, das ihn so sehr beeindruckte, damit er seine Prinzipien neu überdachte und sich änderte.

Ende

Faruk ist zwar kein Russisch sibirischer Name aber mir hat die Bedeutung gefallen ( Faruk - Wer die Wahrheit von der Lüge unterscheiden kann )  
Scena - bedeutet Vortäuschung, Schein oder Betrug  
Dhaya bedeutet Mitgefühl.

Scena scheint mit Benikos Mutter befreundet zu sein ;)


	3. Inuyashas Abenteuer

Keine weltbewegende Geschichte, doch das ist mir heute so spontan durch den Kopf gegangen. Hoffe es ist etwas unterhaltsam. Niemand weiß, wann Izayoi wirklich starb und was aus Inuyasha damals wurde, bevor er Kikyou traf. Deshalb gebe ich auch kein Alter an. ;)  
Geschichte passt in die Reika Serie. Da ich aber bewusst keine Namen daraus erwähnt habe auch als allgemeines Abenteuer unseres Hanyou.

Inuyashas Abenteuer

Traurig saß Inuyasha, der kleine Hanyou neben dem Lager seiner Mutter. Gerade war der Heiler hinausgegangen. Seinen Worten nach würde die Prinzessin den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben.  
Izayoi machte sich schon seit Tagen keine Illusionen mehr. Sie hatte selbst gemerkt das keine Medizin mehr half. Doch ihr Tod war unwichtig, würde sie doch danach mit ihrem Liebsten endlich wieder vereint sein.  
Was ihr im Moment Kummer bereitete, war ihr Sohn. Da er zur Hälfte ein Dämon war, alterte er anders als normale Menschenkinder. Er war noch zu jung, um allein in der Welt zurechtzukommen. Zwar hatte Izayoi das Versprechen ihres Bruder das er sich weiterhin um ihren Sohn kümmern würde, doch sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Auch wenn dieser seine Abneigung gegen den Neffen nur versteckt zeigte, war sie dennoch da.  
Nun hob die Prinzessin tröstend ihre Hand und streifte sie über das Gesicht ihres Kindes. Wehmutsvoll betrachtete sie Inuyashas silberweise Haare und die goldenen Augen. Immer wenn sie ihren Sohn ansah, erinnerte sich die Prinzessin an den Blick seines Vaters. Selbst nach so langen Jahren vermisste sie ihren Gemahl immer noch. Was sie jedoch traurig machte, das weder der Bruder ihres Gemahls, dessen erste Gefährtin oder Sesshomaru jemals auf ihre Briefe geantwortet hatten. Sie wusste nicht das ihre Briefe nie das Schloss verlassen hatten, da ihr Bruder keinen Kontakt zu den Dämonen im Westen wollte. Der Einzige, der immer treu an Inuyashas Seite blieb, seit dessen Geburt, war der kleine Flohdämon Myouga. Eines Tages war dieser im Schloss erschienen und erklärte das sein verstorbener Herr ihm befohlen hatte, den Welpen im Auge zu behalten. Manchmal konnte man von Myouga tagelang keine Spur entdecken, besonders oft, wenn es gefährlich war. Dennoch gab es einiges an Wissen das er dem kleinen Hanyou vermitteln konnte über Youkais. Wenigstens soviel wie dieser wissen musste, um sich in der Welt zurechtzufinden. Dafür war die Prinzessin sehr dankbar. Lesen, schreiben und rechnen hatte sie ihm selbst beigebracht, da keiner der Lehrer hier im Schloss ihn unterrichten wollten. Jetzt ergriff sie die Hand ihres Sohnes.  
" Du musst stark sein mein kleiner Krieger.", flüstere Izayoi schwach. " Wenigstens für mich."  
Als sie dann in dieser Nacht für immer ihre Augen schloss, weinte Inuyasha zum letzten Mal bittere Tränen. Morgen war noch früh genug, um stark zu sein.  
Wenige Tage, nachdem seine Mutter für immer gegangen war, saß Inuyasha auf seinem Lieblingsbaum und blickte hinaus auf das Meer. Manchmal wünschte er sich ein Vogel zu sein und ganz weit weg zufliegen, fort von dem Ort wo er im Moment nur Traurigkeit erlebt.  
Noch während er in Gedanken bei seiner Mutter weilte, deren Seele wohl nun mit Inu no Taishos Seele vereint war, bekam er nicht mit, wie sich der Fürst zusammen mit einigen Soldaten näherte. Erst dessen Stimme ließen den Hanyou aufhorchen.  
" Inuyasha." begann sein Onkel." Komm runter ich muss mit dir sprechen."  
Halb knurrend entgegnete der Welpe schnippisch:" Das kannst du doch auch so."  
" Komm da runter.", befahl sein Onkel noch einmal mit Nachdruck. Doch der Hanyou dachte nicht daran.  
Deshalb sah sich der Fürst zu seiner nächsten Bemerkung genötigt:" Wenn du nicht sofort hier unten bist, werde ich den Baum fällen lassen."  
Dann winkte der Herr und zwei Männer traten herbei, beide mit einer Axt bewaffnet.  
Noch bevor der erste Holzfäller einen Schlag ausführen konnte, sprang Inuyasha von seinem Ast herunter.  
Sogleich drückte ihm sein Onkel einen Beutel in den Arm und erklärte: " Solange meine Schwester lebte, habe ich dich geduldet. Jetzt nicht mehr Bastard. Du kannst ja die Verwandten deines Vaters um Hilfe bitten oder deinen Bruder."  
Zum Schluss deutete der Fürst auf den Beutel:" Da drin ist genug Essen für zwei Tage. Also verschwinde jetzt von meinen Ländereien und lasse dich nie wieder blicken."  
Der kleine Hanyou blieb aber immer noch wie angewurzelt stehen. Keiner mochte ihn zwar hier im Schloss aber seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt das hier wäre sein zu Hause. Außer seinem menschlichen Onkel und seinem älteren Halbbruder kannte Inuyasha niemanden. Dennoch wusste er das er Sesshomaru niemals um Hilfe bitten würde. Zwar waren sie sich nur ein einziges Mal begegnet, die Verachtung des Älteren war ihm dabei jedoch nicht entgangen.  
Da sich das Kind immer noch nicht von der Stelle rührte, kamen nun zwei Soldaten herbei und ergriffen jeweils einen seiner Arme. Offenbar wussten die beiden Samurai genau, wie sie den Hanyou anpacken mussten damit sich dieser nicht wehren konnte. Dennoch versuchte es Inuyasha. Der Griff der Männer war jedoch fest und so trugen sie ihn bis zum Tor hinaus. Auf dem ganzen Weg strampelte und wand sich der Welpe vergebens. Erst vor dem Tor als die Soldaten ihn losließen, erwische er den einen Samurai am Arm mit seiner Klaue. Zischend zog dieser die Luft ein und griff zu seinem Schwert. Erst der Andere hielt ihn zurück:" Lass, der Bengel ist die Mühe nicht wert. Der kommt da draußen auch so um."  
Dann verschwanden die Beiden im Inneren der Festung.  
Kurz danach fiel das große, schwere Tor zu und der Hanyou war für immer aus dem Schloss ausgesperrt was er solange sein zu Hause nennen durfte.  
Inuyasha sah sich kurz um und zog prüfend die Luft ein. Ein letztes Mal wollte er den salzigen Geruch, der durch die Nähe des Meeres in der Luft war, einatmen. Danach wanderte der Halbdämon los, genau auf die beiden Hügel im Nordosten zu.  
Von nun an würde er alles, was mit dem Schloss am Meer zusammenhing, hassen, selbst den Geruch des Meeres, den er bis jetzt geliebt hatte. Viele seiner schönen Erinnerungen verschloss Inuyasha tief in seinem Inneren.

So verging einige Zeit bis Sesshomarus Mutter im westlichen Schloss von Prinzessin Izayois Tod hörte. Sofort schickte sie einen Krieger dorthin um den kleinen Hanyou abzuholen. Doch im Menschenschloss teilte man dem Youkai mit das Inuyasha einfach davon gelaufen war. Man wusste nicht einmal, welche Richtung dieser genommen hatte. Er wäre einfach in der Nacht verschwunden.

Aus diesem Grund ordnete die Fürstin eine Suche nach dem Welpen an. Die erste Zeit war es noch leicht gewesen dessen Spur zufolgen. Offenbar war Inuyasha oft in Dörfer gegangen. Doch da er immer wieder als Monster davon gejagt wurde, unterließ er das mit der Zeit. Gelegentlich traf er Reisende oder fand eine Einsiedelei, wo er sehr zu seinem Erstauen Aufnahme fand. Hin und wieder nutzte er auf anraten des Flohs die Neumondnacht, wenn er in die Dörfer ging. Als Mensch war man immer freundlich zu ihm. Dennoch verweilte er nie allzu lange an einem Ort. Mt Hilfe von Myouga fand er sich nach einer Weile in der Wildnis zurecht, lernte, welche Wurzeln und Beeren essbar waren. Pilze suchen, Fische fangen oder einfach nur auf dem Ast eines Baums zu sitzen und Myouga zuzuhören, damit verbrachte der Hanyou seine Tage.  
Oft wurde der Welpe am Anfang von Dämonen angegriffen, doch auch hier half ihm ein Rat des kleinen Flohdämons weiter. Weil dieser immer wieder verschwand, hatte Inuyasha diesen neuerdings festgebunden. Beim Angriff eines Dämons konnte der kleine Blutsauger deshalb nicht fort und so erlernte der Hanyou wie er sich mithilfe seiner Klauen wehren konnte. Sankontesso nannte Myouga das.

Einer der Hundedämonen, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Hanyou war, hieß Taku, hatte blonde kurze Haare und sein Alter durfte man auf etwa 1000 Jahre schätzen. An der eigentlichen Suche nach dem Erbprinzen wollte er sich nicht beteiligen. Er frönte lieber seinem eigenen Vergnügen, Menschen zu quälen. Hier im mittleren und östlichen Teil des Landes würde keiner seiner Vorgesetzten oder die Fürstin etwas mitbekommen.  
Dann passierte es völlig überraschend, mitten im Gebirge, weit ab von menschlichen Dörfern. Der Youkai Taku stand plötzlich dem Hanyou gegenüber. Der Krieger brauchte keine Beschreibung, allein die silberweisen Haare und die goldenen Augen genügte um zu erkennen das es Inu no Taisho Bastard war. Eine Zeitlang standen sie sich gegenüber, bis Taku zuerst sprach:" Bist du Inuyasha? Man sucht dich schon seit Monaten."  
Die Zeit der Einsamkeit hatte den Hanyou misstrauisch gemacht. Vorsichtig fragt er deshalb:" Wer bist du?"  
" Mein Name ist Taku, ich bin ein Soldat deines Vaters. Eigentlich ist dein Halbbruder jetzt der Lord der westlichen Länder also diene ich nun ihm.", erklärte der Youkai.  
" Ich mag meinen Bruder nicht.", entgegnete der Welpe trotzig. Wer braucht schon einen Bruder. Bis jetzt war er doch ganz gut allein zurechtgekommen.  
Doch das was der Hundedämon als Nächstes sagte war nicht Neues mehr für ihn:" Er mag dich auch nicht."  
" Keh.", mehr äußerte Inuyashas nicht dazu.  
Taku schien erfreut zu sein, warum konnte sich der Hanyou nicht erklären. Lange wurde er nun wieder gemustert. Das der Krieger nach dachte entging dem Welpen. Der Kleine schien recht naiv zu sein. Ob er ihn für seine Zwecke nutzen konnte? Ein Versuch war es wert.  
" Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich eine Weile begleiten. Menschen zu jagen ist einer meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Ihr Fleisch ist sehr zart und schmackhaft."  
" Ich werde keine Menschen jagen und essen, der Wald bietet mir genug Nahrung.", gab Inuyasha bestimmt zurück. Allein bei dem Gedanken drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Mit entsetzen stellte sich der Welpe gerade vor wie der Youkai die sterblichen Überreste seiner Mutter verspeiste. In diesem Moment beschloss der Hanyou, dieser Soldat würde nie sein Freund werden.  
" Menschen haben dich davon gejagt.", begann der Soldat ihn erneut zu überzeugen.  
Das stimmte zwar, doch er war sich sicher nur, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten, da er anders war als sie. Solche Dinge hatte auch seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt wenn er nach dem merkwürdigen Verhalten der anderen Menschen im Schloss ihm gegenüber bei ihr nachfragte.  
Stolz hob deshalb der Welpe den Kopf und verkündete:" Meine Mutter war ein Mensch. Ihr habe ich versprochen das ich immer anständig bleibe."  
Dann eben nicht. Mit einen diabolischen Lächeln kam Taku ein neuer Gedanke. Jetzt wo sich ihm die Möglichkeit bot, warum sollte er den kleinen Hanyou nicht ein wenig Quälen. Mal sehen, was der so aushalten konnte. Damit dieser später nichts ausplaudern konnte musste er mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Jedenfalls würde das ganz langsam passieren.  
Hier in der Einöde gab es niemanden der sein Tun beobachten würde und falls doch Zeugen auftauchen, mussten sie mit dem gleichen Schicksal vorlieb nehmen.  
So entschied der blonde Hundedämon jetzt laut:" Wenn du mich nicht begleiten willst, dann renn weg. So oder so werde ich dich töten."  
Nur einen ganz kurzen Moment zögerte Inuyasha. Als Taku sein Schwert zog, drehte der Halbdämon sich um und lief los.

Stundenlang hetzte der Soldat den Kleinen durch das Gebirge. Immer wieder kam er näher und ließ Inuyasha dann erneut entkommen. Diese kleinen Siege dienten nur dazu den Welpen zuversichtlicher werden zu lassen. Der Tag neigte sich und Dunkelheit kroch über das Land. Wieder einmal verringerte Taku den Abstand zu seiner Beute und wunderte sich das er plötzlich langsamer geworden ist. Offenbar waren Hanyous tatsächlich schwach. Doch das Merkwürdigste, der Geruch hatte sich geändert. Inuyasha roch jetzt nur nach Mensch. Der Soldat brauchte nicht mehr lange, dann sah er den Welpen auf dem vor ihm liegendenen Plattau, an einem Felsbrocken stehen, wie er verschnaufte.  
Innerlich fluchte Inuyasha. Er war müde, hatte Hunger und zudem gerade sehr menschlich. Was bedeutet das er kaum kämpfen konnte, wenn Taku ihn wirklich töten wollte.

Lange Zeit sich zu erholen blieb nicht, da er gleich darauf ein höhnisches Lachen hinter sich hörte." Besser hätte es gar nicht kommen können. Jetzt wirst du sicher recht schmackhaft sein. Ich liebe Menschenfleisch."  
Viele Fluchtmöglichkeiten gab es nicht auf dem Felsplattau. Von der einen Seite kam der Dämon, auf der anderen Seite waren Felsen. Gegenüber ein tiefer Abgrund. So rannte Inuyasha in die einzige Richtung die blieb, nur um fest stellen zu müssen das es eine Sackgasse war. Immer näher kam Taku. Das höhnisch Lachen dröhnte in den Ohren des Welpen. Panisch sah er sich um. Beinahe im letzten Moment entdeckte der Hanyou einen Spalt im Fels. Verzweifelt rannte er dorthin und versuchte sich dort hinein zuquetschen. Glücklicherweise gelang es ihm sich hindurchzudrängen, auch wenn Inuyasha unzählig Schürfwunden davon trug.

Wütend stand Taku davor. Ein Youkai in seiner Größe war nicht schlank genug dahinein zukommen. Deshalb zog er jetzt sein Schwert und stocherte damit in den Spalt. Ängstlich wich der Welpe immer weiter zurück. Einige kleine Brocken die er gerade noch im Rücken spürte, rollten durch den Druck, den er ausübte, fort. Deshalb ging dem Hanyou der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob es sich um eine Höhle oder den Gang dorthin handelte. Oder war es doch nur ein natürlicher Spalt. Dann wäre doch auch kein Luftzug vorhanden. Inuyasha seufzte, wenn man mal Myouga brauchte, hatte er sich auf eine dringende Reise begeben, wie dieser behauptete.

Draußen vor dem Spalt änderte der Soldat nun seine Taktik:" Weißt du der einzige Grund, warum man dich sucht, sie wollen dich töten. Du geltest bei ihnen als Familienschande und so etwas muss von der Erde getilgt werden."  
" Das glaube ich dir nicht.", hörte man ganz leise die Stimme Inuyashas aus der kleinen Höhle.  
Weiter hörte er dann nicht mehr zu. Das letzte was gerade noch so an sein Ohr drang, war irgendetwas von Ausräuchern. Der Hanyou beschloss sein Glück zu versuchen. Entweder er fand eine größere Höhle oder einen anderen Ausgang. Da der Gang ziemlich schmal war, ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder und robbte vorwärts. Nur ganz kurz gönnte er sich dann mitten in der Nacht eine kurze Rast. Zum Glück hatte er etwas zu essen und noch ein wenig Wasser bei sich. Er war froh das nicht verloren zuhaben.  
Immer noch auf allen Vieren tastete er sich danach wieder vorwärts in das Innere hinein. Es dauerte fast die ganze Nacht, bis er tatsächlich das Ende des Ganges erreichte und hier einen Ausgang fand. Kaum war der Morgen angebrochen verwandelte sich der Welpe zurück in einen Hanyou. Jetzt konnte er sich wieder verteidigen. Er hätte davon laufen können, doch früher oder später würde Taku ihn vermutlich erneut finden..

Er schlich so wie Myouga es ihm geraten hatte gegen den Wind an. Taku war gerade damit beschäftigt Holz und Reisig aufzuschichten, was er auch sofort anzündete:" Ich hab dich gewarnt Hanyou, jetzt werde ich dich ausräuchern."  
Ohne eine Warnung sprang der Hanyou plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts herbei und griff mit seiner Klaue an. Der erste Versuch ging fehl, da der Soldat rechtzeitig zur Seite sprang und somit nur ein paar Kratzer abbekam.  
" Der Welpe will kämpfen." spottete Taku. Ein leises Knurren entfuhr Inuyasha und dann sprang er erneut auf den Hundedämon zu. Nun setzte auch Taku seine Klauen ein. Quer über die Brust des Hanyous fuhren die spitzen Krallen des Anderen. Vor schmerz keuchte der Welpe kurz auf. Doch das machte ihn nur noch entschlossener.  
Eine Weile griffen sie sich gegenseitig an, wobei Inuyasha merkte, das sich Taku zurückhielt. Es lag in dessen Absicht seine Beute lange zu quälen. Mit der Zeit würde der langsame Blutverlust den Hanyou schwächen, während er selbst seine Wunden recht schnell heilen konnte. Als Taku erneut angriff schlug Inuyasha nicht zu sondern wich seitlich zum Rand des Plattaus aus. Taku setzte sofort nach, weil er dem Welpen weiter Wunden zufügen wollte.  
Auch wenn der Hanyou mit ganzer Kraft kämpfte, hatte er doch eine Feststellung gemacht. Ein Teil der Felsen waren brüchig und stark verwittert. Ihn konnten sie vermutlich eine Weile tragen. Aber einen älteren Dämon mit doppelten Gewicht, könnte es zum Verhängnis werden. Da der Abgrund tief ist, hoffte der Welpe auf eine Chance Taku loszuwerden. Kaum sprang der Soldat erneut vorwärts täuschte Inuyasha wieder einen Gegenangriff an. Diesmal setzte er zum ersten Mal das Hijinkesso ein, die fliegenden Blutklingen.  
Über die neue Attacke war der Youkai sehr verwundert und zögerte einen Moment. Das genügte dem Hanyou sich seitlich weg zu ducken als Taku zu langsam zugriff. Im nächsten Moment war Inuyashas durch die Beine des Soldaten geschlüpft. Dieser drehte sich und kam somit auf die stark brüchige Stelle. Sehr zur Freude des Welpen gab sie wirklich nach. Gleichzeitig versuchte Inuyasha den Dämon zu schubsen. Normalerweise hätte sich der Soldat halten können oder zumindestens versuchen durch einen Sprung in Sicherheit zu gelangen. Weshalb das Fehl schlug, würde immer ein Geheimnis bleiben.  
Taku fiel und fiel immer tiefer. Inuyasha stand oben auf dem Rand des kleinen Plattaus und sah ihm hinterher. Dann kamen die ersten Bäume. Obwohl der Soldat sich abfangen wollte, wurde ein brechender Ast ihm zum Verhängnis. Dieser kam vor dem Hundedämon auf dem Boden auf, allerdings zeigt die abgebrochene Seite wie eine Lanze nach oben und spießte Taku auf.  
Wenig später hatte nun auch Inuyasha das Tal erreicht und sehr zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass der Soldat tot war.

Es dauerte mehrere Tage, bis sich der Hanyou von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte. Immer wieder riet Myouga seinem Herrn ins westliche Schloss zugehen, da er nicht glaubte, was der Youkai gesagt hatte. Doch er stieß auf taube Ohren. Um so mehr der Blutsauger drängte um so verschlossener wurde Inuyasha. Bis es diesem eines Tages reichte.  
Gerade fing der Floh wieder an zu nerven, so das Inuyasha ihn bat zu verschwinden.  
Doch Myouga erinnerte den Halbdämon:" Das kann ich nicht euer verehrter Vater befahl mir auf euch zu achten und das werde ich tun. Inu no Taisho werde ich nie enttäuschen."  
" Mein Vater ist tot, meine Mutter ist tot. Jetzt entbinde ich dich von dem Befehl. Verschwinde.", knurrte Inuyasha wütend. Er brauchte niemanden.  
Mit einen seufzen packte Myouga sein Bündel, setzte den Hut auf und hüpfte gleich darauf davon. Dennoch verschwand er nicht ganz, sondern blieb immer in der Nähe.  
Jetzt wo Inuyasha noch einsamer war, veränderte er sich weiter. Vor allem mied er in den Neumondnächten jeden Kontakt zu anderen. Er schämte sich seiner Schwäche. Genau aus diesem Grund konnte Myouga nie ganz fern bleiben. Oft war der Floh zwar auf Reisen, doch immer wieder zog es ihn zurück zu dem Hanyou. Selbst dann noch als der Welpe beschloss sich das Juwel der vier Seelen zu holen, um ein vollwertiger Dämon zu werden.  
Eines Tages traf Inuyasha dann auf die Priesterin Kikyou, verliebte sich und damit änderte er sich auch etwas. Langsam begann er wieder jemanden zu vertrauen. Doch durch Narakus Intrigen wurde er ausgerechnet von dem einzigen Menschen den er außer seiner Mutter lieb gewonnen hatte, für lange Zeit an einen Baum gebannt.

Ein merkwürdiger Zufall führte zwei kleine Diener am Goshinboku zusammen. Myouga weil er wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit nach dem Hanyou sehen wollte, der nun schon seit drei Jahre hier hing. Jaken, weil er Gerüchte gehört hat das der nichtsnutzige Halbbruder seines Herrn hier an diesem Baum gebannt war. Mit eigenen Augen wollte sich der Gnom von der Wahrheit dessen überzeugen. Eigentlich hatte Jaken auf eigene Faust versucht Inuyasha zu finden, damit dieser Sesshomaru im Krieg gegen die Pantherdämonen half. So betrat nun Jaken die kleine Lichtung und schaute zum Baum.  
" Heh pass doch auf wo du hinläufst.", fiepte plötzlich eine Stimme. Suchend sah sich Jaken um und dann entdeckte er das platt gedrückte Etwas unter seinen Fuß. Der Gnom ging einen Schritt zurück und fragte:" Wer bist du?"  
" Myouga.", kam prompt eine Antwort:" Der Diener von Inuyasha-sama und du."  
Eigentlich hielt es der grünliche Gnom unter seiner Würde mit einem Diener des minderwertigen Hanyous zusprechen, doch er erkannte gerade das vermutlich der Floh, der einzige war, der Auskunft geben konnte. Deshalb ließ er sich nun dazu herab:" Jaken, ich diene dem großen Lord Sesshomaru seit vielen Jahrhunderten..."  
Doch Myouga unterbrach ihn." Aufschneider. Ich kenne Sesshomaru seit seiner Geburt und und diente vor Inuyasha-sama dem großen Inu no Taisho. Mehr als 50 Jahre kannst du deshalb noch nicht bei dem neuen Lord der westlichen Länder sein."  
Was erdreistet sich der kleine Blutsauger. Drohend hob Jaken seinen Kopfstab, den sein Herr ihm gegeben hatte und schwang ihn. Doch dann merkte er selbst, wie lächerlich das Ganze war. Deshalb murmelte er etwas Unverständliches und wollte davon gehen.  
Offenbar überlegte sich Jaken gleich darauf anderes und fragte dann in normalen Tonfall:" Was ist mit deinem Herrn passiert?"  
So erzählte Myouga, was geschehen war, zumindest aus seiner Sicht. Danach erklärte auch Jaken was ihn hergeführt hat. Nämlich das der Krieg gegen die Katzen unausweichlich geworden ist.  
Beide treuen Diener warfen denn noch einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Hanyou, bevor sich jeder in eine andere Richtung entfernte. Im letzten Moment rief der kleine Blutsauger:" Richte deinem Herr aus, das er Tessaiga nie bekommt. Es ist Inuyashas Erbe."  
Doch Jaken ging einfach weiter, ohne zu reagieren.  
So vergingen die Jahre, bis ein 15 Jähriges Mädchen durch Zufall in einen alten Brunnen fiel...

Ende


End file.
